Electronic weighing scales for personal health care are widely used. A typical weighing scale has a flat body including an electronic weighing circuit to measure and a display to indicate weight. For accuracy, the weighing circuit usually requires zero reset everytime before use, which in the case of most conventional scales is enabled by a press knob provided on one side of the scale body.
Zero reset is performed by a user briefly depressing the press knob using a finger or toe while the scale is standstill, whereupon the display will show a zero reading and the scale is ready for use. Zero reset in this manner is inconvenient, and if overlooked will also result in a wrong measurement.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such shortcomings by providing an improved electronic weighing scale.